Just like him
by black4minister
Summary: Scott always wanted to be just like his father. Did he ever realise he had achieved that goal? This is a little songfic to the song Cat's in the cradle. It's nice, really, all about how proud Jeff is of his son.


**A/N: Heya, everyone! I know it's been ages since I wrote anything, in my defence it's a bit hard at home right now, so I haven't really been inspired much, just reading other people's work instead. But this is one that I started ages ago and just finished there now, so I hope you like it and don't forget to review!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine, not our boys nor the really cool song. Sigh**

A child arrived just the other day,  
He came to the world in the usual way.  
But there were planes to catch, and bills to pay.  
He learned to walk while I was away.  
And he was talking 'fore I knew it, and as he grew,  
He'd say, "I'm gonna be like you, dad.  
You know I'm gonna be like you."

Scott was born, the 4th of April. The usual way-but two weeks late. Jeff had been given time off for the birth of his first born but NASA rocket launches weren't delayed for babies that refused to come. He was expected on base, ready to go, on April 8th, leaving his wife and three day old son behind for two months.

By the time he got back, Scott had tripled in size-or so it seemed-, was starting to sleep through the night and had learnt to fit his whole fist into his mouth. Jeff was terrified the little bundle wouldn't know who he was, Scott had only known for three days after all. But the minute he began to speak, Scott had given him a happy gurgle and twisted his tiny fist into his father's shirt, refusing to let go for some two and a half hours. Not that Jeff minded, any time with his son was precious.

Work consumed Jeff's life. He spent long hours, days and week's away from his family. He was half way to the moon when Scott, with single minded determination, heaved himself up, using a chair for support, and toddled over to his mother, who was sitting, shell-shocked, holding a positive pregnancy test in her hand.

Jeff wasn't even present for his second son's birth, this one a hair-raising four weeks early. He was on a training course in Florida. By the time he returned, John had been released from the hospital, despite having been kept in for extra time, and Lucy was threatening to leave him. He called NASA that day and gave his notice.

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon.  
"When you coming home, dad?" "I don't know when,  
But we'll get together then.  
You know we'll have a good time then."

My son turned ten just the other day.  
He said, "Thanks for the ball, dad, come on let's play.  
Can you teach me to throw?" I said, "Not today,  
I got a lot to do." He said, "That's ok."  
And he walked away, but his smile never dimmed,  
Said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah.  
You know I'm gonna be like him."

But the new business demanded as much of Jeff's time as NASA had, sometimes more. Tracy Ltd. was just taking off when Jeff returned to the house, slightly late for Scott's 9th birthday. Five cake splattered, but happy, faces looked up at him as he entered, and Scott ran straight over to him, grabbing him around the waist.

"Happy birthday, son" Jeff handed over the baseball and catcher's mitt he had picked up on the way home. Scott's face lit up.

"Gee, thanks dad!" The bot tossed the ball into the air, catching it slightly awkwardly in one hand, "Will you teach me to throw, dad, will you? It's still bright enough"

Jeff sighed, thinking of the phone calls, typing and reading he had to do that night. "Not tonight, eh Scooter, I've got alot on. How 'bout we take a rain check til the weekend?" Jeff chose to ignore Lucy's disapproving glance from beside one month old Alan's highchair.

Scott did not allow one trace of his disappointment to show on his face, even though he knew his father wouldn't have time at the weekend either. "Sure, dad, that's fine" he smiled as his father ruffled his hair and went to sit at the table.

Later that night, Lucy was tucking Scott into bed, as the newly nine year old stared at the collection of model planes amassed on his shelf.

"Mum" he asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Daddy flyed planes like that, didn't he?"

"Daddy flew, honey" corrected Lucy automatically, "And yes, daddy used to fly planes alot like those"

"That's so cool" Scott's eyes lit up, "I'm going to fly planes too, one day. I'm going to be just like daddy"

Lucy smiled fondly, as she kissed her first born on the forehead. "I have no doubts that you will, my little man"

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon.  
"When you coming home, dad?" "I don't know when,  
But we'll get together then.  
You know we'll have a good time then."

Well, he came from college just the other day,  
So much like a man I just had to say,  
"Son, I'm proud of you. Can you sit for a while?"  
He shook his head, and he said with a smile,  
"What I'd really like, dad, is to borrow the car keys.  
See you later. Can I have them please?"

Nine years shot by for the, now, very successful Jefferson Tracy. Tracy Enterprises was an internationally renowned name and Jeff was finally reaping the rewards of his years of hard work. And he had certainly put the hours in these past 8 years. The tragic death of his beautiful wife had left him sorely wounded, seeking refuge in piles of paperwork, often at the expense of his of his five young sons.

Jeff was just brooding on this when 18 year old Scott walked into the kitchen, where Jeff was sitting. The father stared proudly up at his first born-his first baby. The 'baby' had, of course, grown up. At 6'1'', with well developed muscles and a natural air of leadership emanating from him, Scott Tracy was every inch a fine young man.

Maybe too much a man-or father- thought Jeff as Scott absent-mindedly picked up a toy Alan had left on the ground and placed it o a shelf. Jeff knew he only had himself to blame if Scott had grown up too fast. After Lucy's death Jeff had been totally absent for a year, and even after that he had been working late every evening, over time every week end. Someone had to pick up the slack. And 11 year old Scott had done it. Though only a child himself, Scott had been there for each of his brothers, regardless of his own needs. It had been Scott to whom Alan had walked for the first time, Scott's hand Gordon had clung to on the first day of school. Scott who had listened to Virgil's growing talent on the piano, Scott who had drawn Johnny out of his shell. He had gone to every sports event, recital, and school play, never minding his own activities. It had got to the point where a 13 year old Scott had turned up for Alan's kindergartner parent's night.

Jeff almost grimaced at the memory of the kindergartner teacher's phone call to him the next day. She had stated that while Scott was certainly mature for his age, and seemed very well informed about Alan's progress, she expected to see Jeff at the next parent's night, as he was the boy's parent.

Jeff had payed more attention after that, slightly shaken out of his cocoon, but the work didn't lessen. He didn't like to think what would have happened if he hadn't had Scott, his first born had raised the rest better then he could himself.

And now that son stood before him, tall, confident and mature. So much like a man that Jeff felt a ball of emotion stick in his throat.

"Son" Scott turned inquisitive hazel eyes on his father. "You know son, I'm real proud of you. You're so grown up and you've always been the one I could depend on. I just wanted you to know that"

Scott looked a little surprised but then he smiled. "Thanks dad, that means alot"

Jeff patted the seat next to him. "Why don't you sit down for a while"

The boy threw a glance out the window, "Sorry dad, but I'm meeting friends. I wanted to to ask if I could borrow the car. Do you have the keys?"

Jeff handed them over and listened as Scott slammed the door.

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon.  
"When you coming home, son?" "I don't know when,  
But we'll get together then, dad.  
You know we'll have a good time then."

I've long since retired and my son's moved away.  
I called him up just the other day.  
I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind."  
He said, "I'd love to, dad, if I could find the time.  
You see, my new job's a hassle, and the kid's got the flu,  
But it's sure nice talking to you, dad.  
It's been sure nice talking to you."  
And as I hung up the phone, it occurred to me,  
He'd grown up just like me.  
My boy was just like me.

An older, and much wiser, Jeff Tracy sat in his office in the house on Tracy island. Well, really it was Scott's office, as Jeff had retired from his position of International Rescue's commander some years ago, but he still liked to sit here, and Scott certainly didn't complain if he did some paper work for him. The boys had just returned from a rescue in South America, and were greeting their families. Jeff was now the proud grandfather of no less then seven grandchildren, with two more on the way. Tracy genes had dictated that they were all boys so far but hope sprang eternal, especially for the next two, one Alan's and one Virgil's. Jeff's own boys had all married strong, beautiful women, Alan having finally made a move with Tin-tin.

Scott walked into the office just then. The 37 year old was shaking copious amounts of what looked like plaster dust from his uniform, carpeting the floor in white powder. He glanced up and grinned, "Don't worry I'll clean it up, just as soon as I've cleaned myself up"

Jeff smiled aswell. He didn't truly mind about the floor, what was a little dust? He thought back to that conversation so long ago in the kitchen of their old home, when he had told an 18 year old Scott how proud he was of him. He couldn't remember the last time he had said that to his son. He was just opening his mouth when Scott spun around, attention brought to the 7 year old standing in the door way.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts!" Little Mathew Tracy, Scott and Tasha's first born, was slightly red in the face from the fever he was running with his cold. Scott took just a moment to sweep him into his arms, letting the child rest his head on his father's shoulder. "Oh kiddo, that's too bad. How 'bout we take you back to bed, eh? And maybe a story would help?" The child nodded as enthusiastically as he could and Scott smiled, glancing back at his own father, "Hey dad, I'd better pack him off back to bed. I'll get going on the rescue report when I've got a shower, and don't forget I'll be heading to New York tomorrow for that board meeting. I'll see you later"

Jeff watched his son go, child on one arm, reports on the other. He had to smile. Just as busy as Jeff had been at that age. Lucy had once told Jeff that Scott had said he wanted to be just like his dad. Well he had got that wish, Jeff thought. Scott was running Tracy Enterprises, International rescue and a family, though not without help of course. But in so many ways he reminded Jeff of himself. All Scott needed now, thought Jeff with a smile, was two more kids, and he'd be the perfect image.

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon.  
"When you coming home, son?" "I don't know when,  
But we'll get together then, dad.  
You know we'll have a good time then."


End file.
